Undertale T or D
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Send in some Truth or Dare Reviews plz! For any character other than W.D Gaster (Cuz he's well, let's not say) Flowey: I don't wanna do this, it's idiotic and stupid! Chara: Exactly, this is probably the worst punishment ever received! Me: Shush! btw, this book will never be over! Accepting Truths and Dares! No reviews, only PMS, I can't do reviews.
1. Intro

Intro

Papyrus: Is the camera on?

Me: YES!

Chara: Why am I here?

Flowey: Exactly

ME: We are playing... TRUTH OR DARE!

Everyone: *High-pitched screaming*

Me: Psh, don't worry, there are rules for this, here, let me read them. Okay, this is a rated K+, or PG, thing, so nothing gross or innapropriate, I will ignore them, okay? Also, no *reads a list of bad things*

Frisk: I think I lost all my mercy :'(

Papyrus: Agreed :'(

Me: *Shudders* okay, now that that's covered, REVIEW SOME TRUTHS OR DAAARRRES


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me: Guys! WE have some!

Everyone: *Sarcastic yay*

Me: *Rolls eyes* come on, you know that I wouldn't make you do anything drastic, okay, here's the first one

ajlpskinz

For sans, truth: Frisk or Torial dare: i dare you to eat papyrus' spaghetti with hot sauce.  
For frisk, truth: true thoughts about sans and papyrus dare: i dare you to kiss sans

Me: Sans, who do you pick?

Sans: Well, Frisk is only a kid, so no... and, w-wait. *Grabs computer and reads* T-tori... uhhhhh, *Blushes*

Me: You like TORIIIIII!

Sans: *Looks down*

Me: Awww, that's adorable! Sans, can you think of a pun for this?

Sans: ...

Me: OH NOOOO! IT'S THE END OF THE WOORRRRLLLLD! SANS CAN'T THINK OF A PUN! NUUUUU! Okay, Papyrus, Cook some spagetti, cuz we need it for the dare.

Papyrus: YES! THE Great PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU MY AMAZING COOKING SKILLS

5 minutes later:

Me: Okay, now to add hot sauce. *pours hot sauce on while handing it to Sans*

Sans: Um... okay, I guess... *Eats spagetti* that wasn't so... *Face turns red* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Breathes fire while screaming*

ME: HURRY! SOMEONE GET THE MILK! AHHHH! BefORE THE BUILDINg burns down!

Flowey: PFFT... HA HA HAHA! THIS IS THE BEST THING EV- OH NO *gets half charred* Ow...

Me: GOT THE MILK! HURRY SANS! DRINK!

Sans: *Drinks milk*

Me: What are your thoughts on Sans and Papyrus, Frisk?

Frisk: OH, they're nice to be around with... and it's funny when they argue when Sans says a pun... I like doing all sorts of puzzles with Papyrus, and making jokes or pulling pranks with Sans. It's like we're a family, which we are! :3

Me: Now the dare. Frisk... kiss Sans.

Frisk: Okay. *Kisses Sans' cheek*

Sans: Real cute.

me: Okay! more dares!

jckgwk

I'm just going to leave this here *leaves a copy of undertale in the beginning of the genoside run* have them finish it

Me: Well, we have separate cameras, but I don't think Sans will enjoy this.

Frisk: I have to kill mommy!? D': noooooooooooooooooo! *cries in a corner*

Flowey: YES! KILL THEM ALLLLLL! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

Chara: Yesssssss! YESSSSS! SO MUCH DEATH! THEY WILL RUE THE DAY THEY MET ME!

Sans: *Reaches Papyrus boss* I-I... Nope, nope nope nope and MORE FRICKEN NOOPE! *Tries to storm out of magically locked room*

Me: No, you can't get out until you finish!

Sans: *Beats boss and cries in corner, saying kill me over and over*

Me: I'm coming in! *walks in*

Sans: Why did they make me do that! *cries louder*

Me: It was only a game, don't worry, I'm here.

Toriel: *reaches Flowey's death* No! ASRIEL! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Me: Crap!

Undyne: YESSSSS! Wait, Alphys is a boss!? NO! HECK! NO!

Papyrus: *wins* I feel ashamed. I KILLED MY OLDER BROTHER! *cries in a corner*

Chara: Hey, it's me! Yes! ERASE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *That creepy evil laugh in the end of the genocide route*

Flowey: Killing myself just took a whole new level! I killed myself, but I'm still alive here. Okay, Confused now!

Asriel (Who is a separate person, er, goat thing): NOOOOO! CHARA WHYYYYYYYYYY!

Alphys: I-I don't want t-to kill Undyne!

FLowey: EVERYTHING MUST DIIIIIEEEEE!

Chara: Okay, I win, so... what now?

Flowey: I WIN! WOOOHOOOOOOOO!

Frisk: I... won... WAHHHHHHH

Sans: Never again.

Toriel: F*** this I'm out!

Asgore: O_O my ex wife just cursed, my life is complete.

Sans: TORI CURSED THE GAME! THAT'S HOW BAD IT IS PEOPLE!

Asriel: MOMMY CURSED THE GAAAAAAMMMME!

Frisk: GO MOM! GO MOM

Chara: OOOOOOOHHHH, MOMMY CURSED!

UNDYNE: WHOA! Tori just cursed. YES!

Alphys: I never knew she even could curse

Me: Now for the next dare, or truth... snrk... Tori cursed... pfft

DanteLoyal

Frisk:

Dare ok I dare you to push Pupyrus down a flight of stairs. (Must be more then 15 steps)

Frisk: O-okay, I'm sorry Papyrus *shoves papyrus down 20 steps*

Papyrus: Ow... I'm OKAY!

Me: Okay, next dare, this is teh last one... oh, and it's a good one too!

lisegirl11

I dare toriel and undyne to kiss

Toriel: errr, no.

Undyne: but, *gulp* it's a dare!

Toriel: F-fine

Toriel and Undyne: *kisses each other than immediately gets away*

Toriel: There-

Undyne: *brings Alphys close* happy fans?


End file.
